psofandomcom-20200214-history
Phantasy Star Online
Phantasy Star Online (PSO) is one of the first major MMORPGs ever released. It was created by SEGA, and split into four episodes. Episode I, on the Dreamcast, follows the story of a Hunter on Ragol trying to figure out what happened to the president's daughter, Red Ring Rico. Episode II, on the GameCube and Xbox, happens immediately after, and involves exploring a secret laboratory found on Ragol, where strange beings lurk. Episode IV, part of Blue Burst, comes next chronologically, and it involves a meteor almost colliding with Pioneer 2, the home of countless people moving to Ragol. The meteor is redirected, soon crashes, and generates high amount of photon energy, mutating many of the creatures. Episode III, on the GameCube, is the finale to the story, and is about the journey of two groups, the Hunters and Arkz, who both try to collect The Germ for their own uses. Versions The following versions of Phantasy Star Online have been released: Episode I Story The people of the planet Coral have used up all of its resources in battle, and the world is almost at an apocalyptic state. Running out of options, the people are finally saved when a meteor crashes on the planet, and generates immense energy. Further research reveals that the meteor contains a new energy source, dubbed "Photons" by scientists. Using Photon energy, they are able to construct a ship, Pioneer 1, to launch into space. With a small crew, including the president's daughter, Red Ring Rico, the ship heads into space, in search of the planet the meteor came from. After years of searching, the crew comes across Ragol, a planet with Coral-like conditions, and the source of the photon energy. Getting word of this, Coral launches its second ship, Pioneer 2, bringing the first residents to Ragol. During their seven year journey, Red Ring Rico, and a few others, explore the planet's surface. They travel through a Forest, venture into a Cave, explore an Mineshaft, and discover ancient Ruins. They realize, too late, that by unsealing the three pillars in previous locations, they have woken up the God of Darkness, Dark Falz. They are defeated and killed by him, and Red Ring Rico is actually infected with the Parasitic Gene "Flow," and mutates into the physical host for Dark Falz. Unleashing his terror, Dark Falz creates an explosion, just as the two Pioneer ships make contact, but the explosion doesn't harm the area itself. Hunters are sent to the planet to find the source of the explosion, and the peaceful creatures of Ragol have gone evil, due to Dark Falz. The only guides for the young heroes are the recordings left by Red Ring Rico, and they fall into the same fate as her, falling into the trap of Dark Falz, but he actually gets defeated, even after transcending onto a mental plane to fight the heroes. With him defeated, the citizens of Pioneer 2 are not allowed to leave until they are sure Ragol is safe. Levels *Forest *Caves *Mines *Ruins Quests See here. Episode II Story With Dark Falz defeated, the Hunters and citizens of Pioneer 2 feel victorious. Their celebration is short-lived, because they soon find an abandoned laboratory. They find the Central Control Area, which leads to the Seabed, which continues down until you reach the pit of Olga Flow. You discover, from Flowen's recordings, that he was exploring the area around the lab for a while. He came into contact with Dark Falz, who infected him with the Parasitic Gene "Flow." He actually managed to escape, unlike Rico, and was taken to the same lab for study. He practically gave his body up to the scientists, who attempted to fuse his body with the D-Photon Core. Instead, they mutated him into Olga Flow, a massive beast who attempted to poison all of the scientists. They trapped him at the bottom of a pit, but they all eventually died from the poison, leaving no one to warn the Hunters. Locations *VR Temple *VR Ship *Central Control Area **Jungle Area **Mountain Area **Seaside Area *Seabed *West and East Towers Quests See here. Episode III To be Added Episode IV To be Added Sequel A game entitled Phantasy Star Universe was released on the PC, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. However, the game does not seem to take place in the same continuity, although many elements from PSO return. There is a true sequel to the game, called Phantasy Star Online 2, which brings back many elements from this game, and combines them with other elements from PSU. Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Games